Creature's adventure in Death City
by Tyrantking9002
Summary: When The Creature is hired to get a Witch and a demon out of a mansion, he is sent into another world. Set after Stein is a teacher, but before Crona comes into play.
1. Chapter 1

**Creature's adventure in Death city**

 **A/n: I thought about it, so the adventure would take place after Stien becomes a teacher and a while before Chrona becomes known. Plus, I don't own Soul Eater or it's Characters, I only own my oc's.**

Ch.1 Another job, another world

Well, I bet you're wondering "What have you gotten yourself into?" Well, I got another job by this one guy who had a problem with a demon and witch. This one guy stated that the demon kicked him out of his own house so that this one witch could cast some certain assortment of spells. He went to a friend of mine to get rid of the demon, but my friend doesn't fight witches, he is more of a demon hunter. So my friend and my employer hired me to get rid of them both, so here I am. I stood infront of the small mansion and readied myself for the fight against the witch and the demon. "You think we're ready for a witch AND a demon?" Webster asked. I nodded shakely, not quite sure myself. "I-I think that we're ready, we DID take on an army of demons before, what's stopping us from a witch and demon." I replied. "I feel a strong magical force around the mansion, a force-field maybe?" I cocked my head and began to search a way in without going through the magical field. "It doesn't look like there is way in without pushing through the field." I told Webster and M.A.X, looking at the front door of the mansion. "Well, we could go through the ground, but I don't know if the field could go through the ground around the mansion." M.A.X said. I sighed, I knew that we need to somehow find our way past the fucking field. "Let's go, we have to get this over with." I began to walk to the field and tried to touch the field. My arm immediatly flew backwards and I heard laughter coming from the mansion. "Well, it looks like that foolish man hired someone to come here and stop me again." I looked up and saw a very cute woman sitting on a flying broom. The woman had brown hair and a hellish themed attair. Flame-like boots, a dress that looked like brimestone and lava, and a hat that looks like her hair was on fire and the hat would be the smoke. "So, I told that hot devil hunter to send that foolish human a message. So you are the next person that man brought here?" Me and Webster used the flight system to get closer to her. "We were hired to reclaim this mansion from you. Do you want to do this the easy way or the hard-" "Hard way? Yeah yeah, I know the question. I am happy to give the man his little home back, but I need this for something." I cocked my head to the side. "What would that be?" I asked. "I need this place to get my world. I was sent here because I was deemed unworthy by my people and was banished here until I can get my magic undercontrol." She seamed honestly sadened by this, I didn't want to get into a fight unless I have to. "Why do you need some random guy's house?" Webster and I asked. "This mansion has a magical item that I could use to get back home." I tilted my head in confusion. "What is the use of this magical item?" "It allows it's user to, in theory, have the ablity to have stronger abilities. If I use it, than I would be able to go home." That sounded reasonable but there is one thing that isn't reasonable. "Why do you need a demon?" She smiled in amusement. "Isn't it obvious? He is the only one who could bring me there." I cracked my neck and sighed. "I have to bring you out of this mansion, so if you could proudly set this field down, I'll help you guys out." She began to laugh at me. "I'm not the type of witch to allow an outsider to help me out in my affairs." She than gestured to the mansion and pointed to me. A growl came from the mansion and a huge demon can from the roof of it, coming straight towards me. "Is that a mother-fucking ander-" "Anderfulter? Yes, it is. How I got one? You don't want to know." I was than rushed by the Anderfulter. Anderfulters are demons that can transend space, I had problems with these guys in the past. If an Anderfulter is able to, they would bring you to another reality or another part of space just to kill you. "Make this quick, I have to get back before the next gathering." She told the demon, going back into the mansion. The Anderfulter disappeared and reappeared behind me, blind siding me. I felt the field pushing me back, but the size of the Anderfulter caused me to stay in place. "Creature, this guy is crushing us, what should we do?" "We use the mask, Webster, go into the backpack form." I said, thinking of nothing else. and Webster protested, but I reassured them that I woun't lose my mind again. Webster went back into his backpack form and the mask of Ouroboros came out of Webster. I immediatly put it on and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2 the transfer of space

My sight came back with the mask whispering to me again. The mask of Ouroboros is a supernatural mask that came into Ouroboros, a town I use to live in, I found it in a mansion a few years ago, before the city went up in flames. The mask can warp the wearer to do things that the wearer wouldn't otherwise do, depending on who the wearer is. If the wearer wants to win, no matter what, the mask would cause the wearer to either kill the opposing force, or get rid of it another why. Another risk of the mask is that it would give many reasons for the wearer to keep wearing it, like promising a longer life. I know that the mask has a strong risk, but I need to use it on a demon like this. _Use your blade on the teeth._ I know that I can't trust the mask, but I have to do so in order to get rid of this Anderfulter. "I get it, they hate things in their teeth." I said. I grabbed the sword from Webster and started to stab the enourmas teeth of the demon. "Take that you asshole." Webster said. The demon yelled and threw me in the air in pain. I grabbed the hells blades and swarled around while in the air. I stabbed the demon in the head, which caused it to run around to try and throw me off. _Now, steer him left._ I looked to my left and saw the mansion. I jerked the blades to the left and the Anderfulter ran towards the mansion. "Creature, the force field." Webster said. "Don't worry, he will be able to help." I reassured him. I leaned in on the demon and braced for the field's impact. When we got to the field, I didn't feel the field's strength pushing me back. "ANDERFULTER!" The witch yelled. "WE NEED TO LEAVE RIGHT NOW, LET'S GO!" She threw up a weird looking orb and both it and the demon began to glow. "Hell to hell, fire fire, black as fire." Was all I heard her say when a weird noise came from the demon. "Back to Death city." The witch said, standing on the demon. The Anderfulters may be able to teleport throughout the most longest of distnces, but they can't go to other dimentions, realities are just diffecult for most of them. When we went into this strange looking portal, the demon started to decay with the over-exposure of it's abilities. "Don't worry, when we get to that city, I'll pay you greatly." The witch told it.

After what seemed like an hour, I saw the end of the portal. No matter how hard I tried to get to the witch, there was a force that was to strong for me to push. "Now, I'll teach Medusa and her foolish sister not to mess with me." I looked at the witch, she turned towards me and smiled. "Now for you, I don't have any use for you. Have fun with the DWMA, Anderfulter, get rid of him." When we got out of the portal, the demon began to shake me around. He descended towards a desert and rammed me into a huge rocky cliff. I was scrapped off and immediatly jumped back on the demon. I saw the opening to the Anderfulter and saw the heart. _You know what to do._ I jumped into the wound and brought out my machine gun and began to blast the demon's heart away. I felt the Anderfulter falling down, and I jumped out of it. "Damn, I thought that I could have evidence of this." The witch said, falling down next to me. "Who are you?" I asked, pointing my gun to her. "The name's Helga Hellblade. We'll meet again Creature, but we can't play right now." Her broom flew under her and she flew off. "GET HER!" Webster yelled. I shook my head and said "No, we'll see her again." I looked around and saw that we were in a fucking desert. "M.A.X, find out where we are." "Already on it." He replied, I looked up and saw that the sun had a strange as fuck face on it. The fact that it had a face on it wasn't weird, I saw a singing moon once, but the weird part is that the sun was fucking laughing, like non-fucking-stop. "We are near a city called "Death city, it is just a full few miles west of here." M.A.X said, almost startling me. I sighed and began to walk west, knowing this is going to be a fucking re-run of Ponyville...Son of a bitch.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3 A new city

Maka Albarn, a student of the DWMA, was sitting in class when she felt a _very_ chilling gust of wind going down her spine. "Hey Maka, what's wrong?" Soul Eater-Evans, her scythe partner, asked in consurned. "I felt a powerful soul coming from the desert right now." Just than, Pr. Stein, a teacher of the DWMA, walked back in from talking to Black-Star about his shinnanigans again. "Maka, Soul, and Tsubaski, Lord Death wants to see you three in the Death room." Everyone who could sence souls were to busy wondering about the strange souls and the their partners were trying to talk to them. "What's wrong Maka?" Tsubaki, the ninja weapon partner for Black-Star, asked. "I don't know, Lord Death must have senced that dangerous soul as well." She replied.

When they got to the Death room, which was a huge room that was basiclly the princible's office at the DWMA, Death turned around in his goofy manner. "Yo, what's up you guys?" He asked in his goofy voice. "You called us here for something?" Maka asked, getting to the point. "Oh yes. Have you guys sences the strong two souls that's coming from the desert?" He asked. Maka took a step back in fright. "T-TWO souls? I felt only ONE soul." She asked in confusement. "Father, I came as soon as I can." Death the Kid said, running as fast as he can. "I felt two souls just poofing into exinstence a few minutes ago. How is this possible?" He asked, getting his breath back. "I don't know, but I think that whoever has that strong of a soul is coming this way." Death said, pointing one of his huge fingers up. "How do you know?" Maka asked in consourn. "I feel that the two souls are gradually getting closer and closer, no doubt it knows that the city is here." Everyone exept Black-Star had scaried expressions on their faces. " **Don't worry Death, if these souls are as strong as you say, they will turn around when they see ME, BLACK-STAR!"** Black-Star yelled, full of egotisim. Death laughed at his student, and sighed. "Good luck, because they are already on the border of the city right now." Everyone exept Black-Star seemingly lost all of their color.

Can't beleive that there is a city in the middle of the fucking desert, but I wouldn't be surprised if this was Nevada or the middle East. I felt a LOT of souls in the city, but I wouldn't want to pick a fight with a city by killing everyone, again. "Okay, Webster, you might want to be in your human form for a while, don't want to draw attention _too_ quickly." I said. "Okay, but I don't know how that would help, seeing the fangs and all." He replied. I laughed as he jumped up and turned into his human form. Webster is a spider, a mutated spider who can shape-shift into some things, but when he is in his human form, his spider fangs are out. I looked at webster, his cloths are always simaliar to that of a spider, all fuzy and furry. I looked at the city, I liked the design, it had a gothic and creepy look to it. I wouldn't mind living here in the future. "Let's go, before anyone thinks that we are planning something." I said, admiring the city.

Everyone in the city was giving Webster a weird look, others were doing double takes when we walked past. "Hey Creature, can we get something to eat at that burger joint over there?" Webster asked, pointing at a small burger place next to a bar called "Chupa-Cabra." I shrugged and said "Sure." When we got in, everyone went silent. "Wow, talk about the cold shoulder, we got winter shoulders." I joked, which got a good chuckle from a few of the people. When we got seated, one of the employees stepped up and said the age old food place speech. "Hello sirs, welcome to the Death burger, what would you guys have to be eating this afternoon?" He asked, almost shaking at Webster's fangs. "What type of drinks do you guys serve here?" I asked with a smile. "We serve pepsi products and a few kids drinks." I smiled with my wicked grin. "Mounten dew, and what would _you_ have Webster?" He looked at the menu that the employee handed us. "How about the orange juice, soda gives me terrible gas." He replied. "Okay, I'll be back to your orders." The employee said nervously. When he was out of ear shot, Webster spoke up. "Did you get a look at his soul?" I nodded, looking around. "His soul is shaking, along with everyone elses." He looked at me and sighed. "It's because of the fangs, isn't it?" I nodded with a small chuckle. "I hope that we get the hell out of here as quickly as possible." I looked at the menu, there was a few steaks here, cheeseburgers, a fucking steak burger...ew. I settled with the cheeseburger, at least that is the thing that I would like from the rest of the weird menu.

After a few minutes and a long wait until the employee got our food, we walked to the employee who served us. "Hey, before I forget, who is the guy who runs this city? If there IS a guy who manages this city." I asked. "Uuuhhhh, that would be Lord Death, he would be in the DWMA. It's that huge building in the middle of the city, can't miss it." He said, almost shaking at Webster. "Thanks, we just got into town." Webster said, smiling. When we got out, I felt a small group of strong souls who were waiting for us outside. I gave Webster the look that gave him the knowledge that we were being tracked. He nodded, and was on edge in case shit got real. We walked around town, trying shake the group. But when we got to a small allyway, they were right behind us. "Up." Webster whispered. I looked up and saw that there was a fire-escape right above us. I punched the building and the ladder came down immediatly. Webster climbed up when the group caught up. I saw that they were teens, a girl who had her blonde hair in pig tails and had a black shirt with a blaid skirt. An older looking girl with a long pony tail and an assassin-esgue dress. A blue haired boy with an attair that looked like a ninja or something. An albino-like kid with a hand-band that had a word "Eat" on it, and a really cool clothing on him. A pair of twins who both had a red shirt that showed their stomachs and the taller one had grey yellow pants while the other had shorts that had the same color. The last one was strange though, he had black hair that white and black stripes on one side and had a rich person attair. That wasn't what made him weird though, it was his soul, it was one of a reaper. I smiled and leaned against the building and looked like I _haven't_ been followed by these guys for a while. "So, what brings you kids here?" I asked in a gruffy tone. "If you are wanting a few 'things' I might have something that might interest ya'll." "Who are you sir?" The reaper asked. I reached into my pocket and grabbed a small amount of dust, ready to use it. "Just a traveler, why you kids are following me is beyond me." I replied with a cocky grin. I looked up and saw that Webster was already on the building. The blonde stepped forward and gave me a pissed off look. "This is the guy with the strong soul alright, but I don't sense the other one." She said, looking around. I used my soul check and saw that these kids were strong in their own way, I wouldn't stand a chance with the reaper if I don't use my book of spells. The reaper had a weird look on him when I used the sould check, like he knew I used it or something. " **What's up with this guy? I, Black-Star, could kick his ass with a few seconds."** The blue haired kid yelled, running right up to me. I chuckled while he got in arms lengths of me. I griped him by the throat, and chucked him out of the allyway. "BLACK-STAR!" The tall girl said, looking at her friend. "Liz, Patty!" The reaper yelled towards the twins. They jumped into the air and turned into guns, which landed into the reaper's hands. I threw the dust into the air just as he started shooting. I grabbed the ladder and raced up the fire escape, almost unnoticed. "There he goes!" One of the kids yelled. I looked down and saw the kids ready to jump up, I looked at webster and we nodded at each other. "I think that we should get out of here fast." M.A.X said, monitoring the kids' heart-rates. I took Webster and jumped off the other side of the building. Webster immediatly turned into his suit form and we took off, flying towards the so-called "DWMA." "Hey Creature, what was up with those kids?" Webster asked with a laugh. "They are students at the DWMA, one of them is a fucking grim reaper." I said, looking back at the kids. M.A.X groaned, obviously pissed off. "Not another fucking grim reaper, remember London?" I laughed and nodded, remembering Grell, Undertaker, and that Will guy.

"DAMN IT!" Maka and Kid yelled, running towards the mysterious man. "Where did he go?" Soul asked. "He was on the building, but he went flying." Kid replied in a pissed off tone. "I think he is going to the DWMA, he is going that way." Maka said, following his soul. "Okay, we just have to get there before him than." Soul said, looking at the unconcious Black-Star. "Okay, Tsubaki, you stay here with Black-Star, Stien is on his way." Kid said, checking on Black-Star. Tsubaki nodded, trying to get Black-Star up. "Let's go you guys, we won't catch him while standing around." Maka said, running towards the DWMA.

Damn, the DWMA is really big, but knowing my past, I could easily get lost. I saw a guy with a black over-coat, black tie with a red cross in the design, white shirt, balck pants, and red hair standing in front of the building. "HELL-o sir, is this by chance the DWMA? And if so, can I see the top guy here?" I asked, bowing down like some butler. He nodded at me, he had an angry expression on him but he spoke up after a few seconds. "I heared about someone who had caused a little commosion downtown. I have been told to take you to Lord Death." He said, motioning me to follow him. Why does he sound familiar? He sounds like Haruhi Fujioka's dad from Ouran. Must be a wild coincidence. I walked up to him and we took a long walk to the DWMA, which ended up being a fucking school...fan-ficking-tastic. "So, who is Lord Death?" I asked, looking at the souls of the students and teachers. "You aren't around here, aren't you?" He asked. I shook my head, checking out the hallways. "He is a grim reaper, he founded this school so that kishins, they are guys who eats human souls, wouldn't exist. He wanted me to take you to him." I laughed, thinking that this would be too easy. "What's so funny?" The red haired dude asked. "Oh nothing, I wanted to find the top dog here so I could get out of here." I replied, looking back to him.

After a while, we ended up in a huge hallway that had many gillutines that towered above us. "Don't worry, they aren't a hazard, they are just there for deacoration." The red haired dude said. "Hey, what's your name?" I asked. "The name's 'Spirit.'" He replied, turning his head to me. When we got to the room part of the hallway, I saw a circular landing and a few things on it. There was a mirror and a weird black thing in front of it. "There is Lord Death, plus, welcome to the Death room." Scythe said, walking to a gullotine. I walked up to the center of the room and coughed to get the black thing's attention. "Oh, yo yo. Hello there, I thought I senced someone there." It said with a goofy tone. When it turned around, I saw a goofy death mask and a foam-finger sized hand coming out of, what I think was, an arm. Webster laughed, and turned into his human form. "So, are you...Lord Death?" I asked, tilting my head. "Oh yes, I'm him. I've heard reports of a guy with huge spider fangs walking around my city. Now that he is here, I want to take a closer look at him." He said, turning his "head" to Webster. "Listen, I want to know something, there was a group of _your_ students that tried to attack us. What do you have to say for this?" I asked, pointing at the goofy Death. "I told them to bring a strong soul here, but now looking at you...You _do_ have a strong soul, _both_ of you guys do." He said, rubbing his chin. "So, you _do_ admit that some of your people attack me?" I asked, stepping forward. "No no, please understand that I told them to use any means necessary to bring you here." He said, waving his hands in a worried manner. "Listen, I have been brought here do to a witch who wanted to come back here for some reason." I said, cracking my neck. "A witch?" Scythe asked, running up to us. "Yes, a witch that has a hellfire attair." I said, nodding. "Helga Hellfire." Death said, turning to the mirror. "Who?" I asked, turning my attention to him. "She is a fire witch who casts fire and other hellish spells, she was banished to another world due to her condescending attitude." Death replied, turning back slowly. "It looks like she found a way back here." Scythe said, rubbing his chin. "She used a demon to get here, but I killed it before she could do anything else with it." I said, cracking my knuckles. "How is it that she got the abilities to cause the demon to get here?" Death asked. "I don't know how she found out of the item, but she used it to have the demon travel across our deminsions." Death and Scythe looked at me in confusion. "Deminsions?" They asked. "Yes, we come from a different deminsion, Helga was apperantly sent to my world, where she used something to get back to yours." I said. "Seems reasonable, but what she intends to do is beyond me." Death said, rubbing his chin. "Now, for a test, exactly for you and your friend here." Me and Webster looked at Death in confusion. "A test? What for?" We asked. "To see if you guys are really bad, or to see if you guys are really threatening as your souls let you out to be." He replied. And with that, a pair of hands came out of the ground and grabbed me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch**. 4 the kings' test

When I went under, what looked like a guy with a huge fucking screw in his head came out of no where and began to fight Webster. I retaliated and blasted at whoever was under me. The hands let go of me and I ran towards Webster. "Webster, suit up." I said, reaching for Webster. When Webster turned into the robotic suit around me, I turned towards the guy with the screw in his head. He looked a little crazy, but mainly because him and his soul had stitches all over them. "Who are you?" I asked, looking at him. "I am Dr. Franken Stien, meister, scientest." He said, staring at me. "Your soul is strong Stien, I only hope that makes you strong as well." I said, smiling. "The same could be said about you." He replied. Just than, someone came out from the ground. A blue zombie who looked like he could have been Jamakin in his life. "And _you_ are?" Webster asked. "The name's 'Sid,' I'm a teacher here at the DWMA." The zombie said. "How is it that a zombie is able to talk, and more importantly, NOT try to eat peole?" I asked, cracking my knuckles. "I am not that type of zombie, plus I don't need to eat people to survive." Sid said, taking out a bowie knive. "Spirit, I would like to have your help as well." Stein said, raising his hand in his direction. "Alright, I don't see why I wouldn't help an old friend." Spirit said, walking to him. He than turned into a scythe, pretty fitting for his name. The scythe had a thin handle and standard blade, but a feet or so down from the blade had a horizontal pole coming across the vertical one. "I won't go easy on you guys, so don't think that we would." I said, bringing out a saw blade and a demon blade.

The fight began with Sid and Stein running towards us, I jumped over them and launched the saw blade at their feet, which caused an explosion when it impacted the ground. "What kind of move was _that_?" Someone said. We all looked near the gullotines and saw the kids from earlier watching us. "Don't worry you guys, just a test for our guests." Death said, gesturing to the kids. "Hey Webster, it's those kids again." I said, looking at them. I saw that Stein and Sid were unharmed from my attack and I started blocking their attacks. Their attacks were fast, precise, strong, and great. "You're a decent fighter, I've never seen a warrior defending the _both_ of us at the same time." Sid said, almost hitting me. "I've had a lot of practice, Sid." I replied, scratching him with the blade. "What is with your suit? It's like a real suit in of itself." Stein said, scratching the suit. "Webster can shape-shifter, when he is a suit, he works just like a robotic suit." I replied, kicking the both of them to the ground. When they hit the ground, the impact caused two huge craters. When I landed on the ground, I saw both Stien and Sid walking out of the craters. "Still alive I see." I said, stretching. "We had worst." Stien said. I was about to saw something but Sid dissappeared into the ground. "Proves it, Webster, Omega beams." I said, aimind one hand at the ground below me and one at Stien. "Okay, just a couple of seconds." He replied, charging the attack. When the attack was getting ready, Scythe began to glow. "SOUL RESOUNANCE!" They said, while Stein was running at me. "Ready Webster?" I asked, backing up. "Yep, fire when ready." He replied. I saw Sid's hands come from the ground and Stein was about to attack. I smiled while Stein and Scythe were getting closer. "Omega beam." I said, with Stein in the middle of his attack.

"Stein, Sid, Spirit, Nyigus!" The kids yelled. Death on the other hand looked on in amusment. "What an attack." He said, clapping his hands together. Next thing we knew, Death was eating popcorn. "Where the hell did you get the popcorn?" I asked. "I got some while you used that attack." He replied. "That's strong, I'm surprised that we survived that." Someone said. We looked at where Sid was and saw a woman standing near Sid, trying to get him up. "I'm okay, don't worry." He said, getting to his feet. "Okay, be careful." She said, turning back into the bowie knife. "Don't worry, being careful is just the type of man I was." He said, causing me to chuckle. I looked at Stein, who only had some bruises on him, these guys are tough. "Webster, I think it is about time I use my own scythe." I said, looking at the screen that showed Webster's face. He nodded, and turned to his human form.

When I brought out my death scythe, the room immediatly went silent. "What seems to be the problem? It isn't like this makes this even or anything." I said, giving Stein and Sid a questioning pose. "It's that scythe...I can feel the darkness and the madness coming off of it." Stein said, some sweat coming off of his chin. "This scythe was created by a grim reaper a few many years ago, I've been told that it basicly became somewhat sentient or something." I said, looking at Stein. "I have used this scythe for years now, it isn't dangerous unless someone with a psyhotic mind uses it." Stein and Sid nodded at me, than charged at me. I smiled and waited for the both of them to be close enough to me for I could attack them. When they were within my range, I swinged the scythe horizantaly but hit Sid. Stein jumped up and stabbed me in the chest. I kicked Sid off of my scythe and saw that he wouldn't move anymore. "Now for you Stein." I said, grabbing him by the collar. I threw him across the room and grabbed Scythe, for some reason I felt a small shock coming from him. I yanked him out of me and ran towards Stein. I jumped and grabbed a sword from Webster. "Now, it's time for.." I began, hitting Stein on the head with the sword's hilt and stabbing him with Spirit. I than sliced him across the chest and stabbed him with the sword, than lifted him up. " _Hell's stinger!"_ I yelled, channeling a burst of power through me and pushing him upward. He went flying and landed next to Sid. "Living end!" Sid said above me. I looked up and saw that Sid got up and was about to attack me. He got me pretty good in the head, but the hit was only strong enough to give me a good bump on the head. I sliced Sid in the gut with Spirit, than began to swing around. I than launched Sid towards Stein, who was about to get back up. I dropped Spirit and walked to Stein and Sid. Nygus was about to defend Sid and Stein, both of which was somewhat concious. I kneld down and leaned a hand, wanting to help them help. "You guys are great fighter, I had fun fighting you guys." I said, smiling at them. "You too, I've never seen attacks that you used." Sid said, taking my hand. "Same goes with me." Stein said, taking my other hand. "The feeling goes the same for me when it comes to you Stein." I said, looking at Stein. Sycthe came up and helped Stein up, and than nodded at me. "I'd like to fight along side you guys, and _hell_ , even do this again sometime." I said, smiling. "I'll take you on any time, that is just the type of man I was." Sid said, walking with Nygus. I laughed, than turned straight to Death, who was walking to me. "What the HELL Death?" I asked, motioning to Stein and Sid. "I wanted to know if you were evil and how much of a person you really were." He said, cocking his head. "Your soul is very strong, it attracted our attantion." The kid reaper said, walking up to us. "I know that I have a strong soul, but why you guys tried to attack me and my friend there is beyond me." I said, giving him a look that told him to never cross me. "I'm sorry for attacking you, but you _did_ throw my friend." He said. "I understand, but your friend _did_ try to rush me back there." The kids than laughed awkwardly, rubbing their heads. "Yeah, sorry about Black-Star, he never thinks things through." One of them said. "Don't worry your heads off, I think I know a guy who is almost exactly like him." I said, grinning. "Let me guess, it's that crazy Mexican guy?" Webster asked, walking up to me. "What was his name again? Johnny?" I nodded, looking back at him. "He sometimes acts without thinking." I said, remembering my old friend. "Lord Death, how are you so calm when a potentially dangerous being is right in front of you?" The blonde asked, almost raising her voice. "I've seen souls that are not only stronger, but at the same calibur as him that was dangerous. Plus I beleive his story Maka." Death said, walking to the girl. "It's weird actually, I've seen a few reapers at one point, saidly they were in london." I said, pointing at the Reaper kid. "Was one of them kind of out of it and had white hair?" Death asked, turning to me. I nodded, and laughed. "Did he have a hat, which abscured his eyes?" I asked, waving my hand over my eyes. Death started laughing and nodded. "Did he have freakishly long nails and liked riddles?" He asked. "Yes, was he by chance the undertaker?" I asked. "Yeah, here I have a picture of when I was at london." He said, searching in his...black mass thing. He pulled out a picture of him and the Undertaker out, both of which were smiling. Death looked a little creepier, he must have changed his look for the kids or something. Death had a peace sign while Undertaker had his scythe out over his shoulders. "You guys look younger, what were you doing in London, anyways?" I asked. "I was brought to London, but sadly it was in another dimension. I think that someone wanted to have a reaper as a body gaurd, but failed in doing so." He replied, putting the picture back. "I want to get that witch back for bringing me here, but I have no place to stay." I said, shrugging my shoulders. "We have an extra bed at our apartment, you could hang with us." The albino said in a cool tone. "Anyone who could beat Stein and Sid at the same time is cool in my book." Maka than bonked him in the head with a book, which caused blood to gush out of his head. "Soul, Lord Death may have a place for him here, plus besides; this stranger may not want to hang out with the guys who attacked him." She said, not even opening her eyes. "I have no problem with that, Webster, Death?" I said, turning to them. "I have no problem either." Webster said, shrugging. "I see no problem, it's better for you to stay with them than Black-Star and my son here." Death said, motioning to the reaper kid. "What's that mean father?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. "Nothing Kid. I just don't think we have enough beds is all." Death said, sweat dropping from his head. "There is one last thing I have to do, Webster, let's show them who you really are." I said, looking to Webster. With that, Webster changed into his true form, which was a huge spider. "That explains why he has a huge soul, he is huge spider." Kid said, checking Webster out. Next thing I knew, Kid started remarking how the fact that Webster had the perfect amount of legs and how he looked perfect. Webster and I questioned this when Death spoke up. "My son kind of has some OCD to where he is obsessed with symmetry, don't mind him." Me and Webster nodded in understandment.


	5. Chapter 5 deep night allainces

**Ch.** 5 knowing

Maka couldn't beleive a thing in what happened for the past few hours. This stranger, who she learned was a grim reaper of sorts like Lord Death, is named Middle Williox Creature. After they got home, they ordered a good amount of pizzas, which Soul, Webster, and Middle ate the most of. "Where does it all go?" She asked, looking at Middle, who was asleep. She looked at his soul, which caused her to shiver a little. "I could tell he is confident, but arregent, kind, but at the same time, cruel at those who are dispicable. His soul, it shows me that he can hold things in for a while, but has a dangerous side to him, but what is it?" The soul in question, was black, had shagged teeth, "arms," and white eyes. It was currently smiling while it's eyes were closed, it looked like it was meditating. She looked at Webster, who was looking out the window. "Don't let my appearance startle you Maka, I'm a really nice spider." He said, turning to her with a smile. "I'm not scared by you, your soul is the thing that is calming me down about you." She said, walking up to him. "Your soul, it tells me a lot about you." She looked up to him, while he was staring down at her. "You could see souls? I thought only Creature could do that." Webster said, rubbing his chin. "Yeah, so can some of the people here acually." She replied, smiling. "Creature is a kind person, even though he seems cocky or scary." Webster said, causing Maka to lose her smile. "I know, I can see it in his soul. _Your_ soul tells me that you two are compatible fighters." She said, looking at Middle, than back at Webster. "What can you see in my soul?" He asked. "That you're strong, independent, fair, dependable, and that you are sometimes hard-headed." She replied. Webster chuckled, Maka smiled at his laugh. "How did you guys meet?" She asked, rubbing her head. "Long story, the short part is that I ran into his legs, breaking them. I brought him to the hospital, we became freinds after I went into his room later that day." He said, recalling the event. "You're a good friend, Webster." Maka said, smiling. "Thanks...Maka." Webster said, looking back at the city. "See you tomorrow." Maka nodded and walked to her room. "See you tomorrw, Webster." She said, looking at his soul. His soul was orange, had fangs, eight "legs," and looked humbled. "I don't know what is with those two, but they give off the most strangest of mixed messages." Maka whispered, going to bed. "I don't know Maka, they look cute." Blair said, setteling in. "That's not it, one can weild a dangerous scythe, the other is a spider." Maka replied. "I would like to party with them in the future." Blair said, falling asleep.


	6. Chapter 6 now, let's begin

**Ch**. 6 Class has begun

Maka and her friends sat down in their seats, woundering what happened to Creature. When Maka woke up, Webster said that Creature had to meet with Stein. "Have you heard?" A student asked another. "What?" Another replied. "There was a monster with a weird mouth that appeared yesterday." "I heard of that, I heard that he had spider fangs, and some random guy threw Black-Star into a building." "Really, I heard that he almost killed Black-Star." Most of the students kept talking about Creature and Webster, until Stein walked in with a covered cage. "Hey Mr. Stein, what's in that cage?" Maka asked, hearing a voice coming from under it. The bell rang and Stein smiled, knowing something. "I have a new lesson for you guys today, we will disect a latest speciement that I found out only recently." He said, getting hold of the cloth. "As you all know, there are a couple of new guys in the city, I was able to get hold of at least one of them." With that, he threw the cloth off, reveling Middle Creature, bound and gagged, in the cage. He kept trying to say something, but the gag in his mouth kept him from saying anything. "I'd like to show you guys a demi-god; half human, half god, he came from another world. I was able to subdue him with a little sneaky move I thought wouldn't work." When Webster walked into the room, Creature burnt the gag off and began to yell at Stein. "YOU SNEAKY, PSYCHOPATHIC, UNDERMINING, ASSHOLE! THE SECOND I'M OUTTA HERE, I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS STEIN! YOU HEAR ME!? I'M GONNA _KICK_ YOUR ASS!" "There you go Creature, I knew that I would find you here." Webster said, walking over to the cage. "GET ME THE FUCK OUTTA HERE WEBSTER!" Creature yelled, trying to get out of his restraints. "I'm sorry, but I can't let you do that, he is now going to be a new experiment for the class." Stein said, getting up from his seat. "Stein, why did you capture Creature?" Maka asked, tilting her head. "I don't know if I could get another chance to cut open a demi-god, so why not use the only one we could get?" Stein replied, in a worried look on his face. Everyone sweat-droped, wondering if he was serious. "If someone could find Webster and Middle Williox Creature, it would be very appreatiated." Spirit said over the intercoms. "It looks like you were saved by the bell Creature." Webster told Creature, bending the bars of the cage. "Who _are_ you?" Ox, one of the students, asked. Creature turned to him and smiled. "The name is Middle Creature, and don't you forget it." Maka looked in shock, not knowing what to say. "Can Maka Albarn and Soul Eater come to the Death Room as well?" Spirit asked over the intercoms.

When Maka, Webster, Soul, and I got to the Death room, Death turned to us and greeted us like he would normally. "Yo yo yo, whats up guys?" We laughed a little, still amused by Death's antics. "You called?" I said, raising an eyebrow. "Yes, I need you four to go to Italy on two seprate assigments." He replied, tilting his head. "Italy ay?" I asked, turning around. "Haven't been to Italy since I worked with a raccon, a turtle, and a hippo." "Are you going to go to Italy Creature?" Death asked. "Sure, I miss Italy anywhy." I said, turning back around. "Good, Maka, you and Soul need to get the Kishin known as Sonson J. Creature and Webster, you two need to find a mad man known as 'Freddy Distante.'" I immediatly felt a cold hand go down my spin. Freddy Distante is the demon maker that I threw into a vortex years ago, I thought he died. "Okay, but be worned, I don't know how much Freddy is going to destroy when I find him." I said, turning around to Death. "You know that he is almost a kishin, so get rid of him if you have to." Death said in an almost scary voice. I nodded and began to walk with the students and Webster, to take out an old friend. I believe that I should teach Webster how to take on a different kind of demon.

Italy, although this is sorta inacurrate, it has been a while since I've been here. "Hey Creature, how is it that you able to use that scythe even though it is dangerous?" Maka asked, checking out the area. "The scythe chooses it's user, I just so happen to have the abilities to weild it." I said, using soul check. "So you're like it's meister?" Soul commented. "Yea, somethin' like that." I said, finding Sonson J. "Your target is over there, we'll meet you near the church." I said, pointing in Sonson's direction. "Thanks, what about this Freddy guy?" Maka asked, getting Soul. "Don't worry, he is easy to find." I said, finding a strange floating mist in the distance. "Come on Webster, I think I found a way to Freddy." With that, we went our seprate ways, ready to fight our targets.

 **Maka**

It took a while for Maka and Soul to catch up with Sonson J. But, she is always determinded to get to her target. "Sonson J, bloodthirty killer of Emerld Lake. I'm here to take your soul." She said, looking down at Sonson J. "This stinks!" He said. "Why are _you guys_ the only ones who gets to kill as many as you want?! It's no fair." Maka jumped in the air and sliced Sonson J, killing him. "We Don't really kill as many as we want." She said, looking at Sonson's soul. "Our third soul." Soul said, eating the soul. A while after searching the town, Maka felt a strange disturbance in the church. "What's up Maka? You sense somethin'?" Soul asked, noticing his meister. "I felt a few souls in the church a moment ago, but they mostly dissappeared." She said, slowly looking at the church. "So, let's check it out, Middle _did_ say to meet him there anyway." Soul said, shrugging.

When they got into the church, they found a kid in the middle of the church. "Wait, this isn't right." Maka said, looking at the only person in the church. "What is it Maka?" Soul asked, looking at the pink haired kid. "I sence _two_ souls, but I only see _one_ person." She said, looking at the kid. "A girl? I don't know how to deal with girls." He said, shivering. " **Quit being a pansy Crona, or I'll put thumbtaks in your shoes.** " Someone said. Out of nowhere, the boy's back expanded and a dark being came out. "No Ragnorak, I don't know how to deal with thumbtaks in my shoes. They hurt when you walk and they are uncomfortabale." He wined, strugging with the thing, who was trying to pick his nose. " **Come on Crona, Miss Medusa will like it if we killed someone from the DWMA.** " The one called Ragnorak said, pointing at the DWMA students. "The doors swing only to the inside. Right?" Chrona asked.

 **DWMA**

"Hey Spirit." Stein said, looking away from Spirit. "Yeah, what's up?" Spirit asked. "The demon sword is back." Stein said, walking to Spirit. With that, they knew told to go to Italy, where Middle and the others where told to go only a few hours ago.

 **Maka**

Crona weilded Ragnorak, deep in thought in what to do. "What's wrong with you?" Maka asked, getting Soul. "Ms. Medusa will be pleased if we get a soul of a couple of DWMA students." He replied, getting ready to attack. Ragnorak screamed, which caused Maka and Soul to cover their ears. "Ragnorak, scream omega." Chrona said in his monotone voice. A vertical soundwave slash went straight towards Maka and Soul, almost killing them if Maka didn't dodge in the nick of time. The two meisters begone to fight eachother, each one not backing down. Maka finally landed a hit on Crona, only to have to wound heal. "What is up with this guy? Hitting him is like hitting a brick wall." Soul asked, aggitated. "Don't you get it? My blood is black." Crona commented. Maka tried to open the church's doors, but she was unable to do so. "Won't you listening girl? The doors only swing to the inside." Crona said, about to slash Maka in half. "Maka look out!" Soul yelled. Maka was about to defend herself when Crona attacked, but Soul got out of his scythe form and took the attack instead. When Soul collapsed on the floor, Crona was about to get Maka as well, but a sawblade came through the doors and began to rivv up. Maka and Crona were surprised by this, and then someone kicked through the doors, kicking Crona as well.

 **Creature**

It's been a while since I've seen Maka and Soul, I kept running on the roof-tops, trying to find the familiar green mist. "Let's face it Creature, we lost that sin demon." Webster said, trying to find the demon. "No Webster, a demon like that wouldn't allow itself to be caught so easily without wanting a fight." I said, looking around. Just than, I heard the demon's laugh coming from my feet and I immediatly jumped back. "So, the demon hunter and his little insect finally made it here." I heard from the left. The demon that I heard laughing finally swirled upward and identified itself. It was a sin sythe, a demon I found on an island back home when I was working with a devil hunter. "Hey, wasn't there a man of fire with you last time?" Freddy asked, pointing at us. "He died a few years ago." I replied, remembering the fire-man. "Damn, I thought he was going to life a little longer." Freddy said, dissapointed. "Well, I hate to dissapoint, but the Fire-man said that if he would rather soom kiss the Atlantic ocean than see a punk like you again." I said, cracking my next. "I need to meet a witch, I have no time for you, even though I want to play with you." Freddy said, motioning to someone. "Have fun with some of my new experiments. I hope that you hold up to these guys." Next thing I knew, some demons that looked like a cross between the demons called "assaults," and "nobodies," jumped up, and a few demonic, flying suits of armor descended from the sky. "Freddy, I don't have time for your freinds, I came for _you."_ I said, cocking my head. "Was afraid of that, kill this little pest, and give me his robotic parts." Freddy said, turning around. I groaned, begining to fight the new experiments.

One of the hybrids jumped up, ready to slash me down. "Come on you little punks." I said, getting my demon blade out. When the demon was close enough for me to slash, it immediatly turned into dust and slime. I looked around in confusion, seeing a white lab coat coming close to me. "So, this is the experiments of that Freddy guy. I would like to work with this guy, after I dissect him." It was Stein. "Stein? What the hell are you doing here?" I asked, slicing one of the hybrids in half. "We heard that a powerful weapon called the 'demon sword' came back, we found out it is in this location." Spirit said. "Good for you, I have to get Freddy, he said that he has a meeting with a witch tonight." I said, destroying a suit of armor. "Did he say where and when?" Stein asked, slicing another hybrid. I shook my head before kicking another demon in the face. "No, I will get him though, don't you worry." I said, stomping on a hybrid. After a while, the demons and suits were destroyed, I heard a weird noise coming from the church in the middle of town. "Hey Stein, did you guys here that?" I asked, looking at them. "Yeah, I think that came from the church." Stein said, walking towards me. "Wait, Webster, isn't that exactly where I told Maka and Soul to meet us at?" I asked Webster. "Yeah, we should go." He said quickly. "Stein, come on we might need your help." I said, running towards the church.

When we got to the church, I heard Maka yelling. I used soul check to see a _very_ dangerous soul about to kill Maka and Soul. I brought out a saw blade and broke through the doors, stabbing whoever was going to kill the two students. I rivved the blade up and saw Stein kick the doors open, and the person with them. "Was that a little much Stein?" I asked, withdrawing the saw blade. "Are you okay Maka?" Stein asked, ignoring me. I saw the Spirit was sad that Maka didn't notice him helping her. "Okay, who the HELL are _you_ booooyyyy?" I asked, pointing at the pink haired kid, who I _think_ is a boy. "That's the demon sword and his meister." Stein said, putting his lab coat on Soul. "Great, I miss a heart felt reunion with an old freind to meet a kid who I don't even know whoes gender is which." I complained. " **Well, sorry to piss** _ **you**_ **off gramps.** " Someone said, pissed off. "And who are _you_? You pathetic assclown?" I asked, trying to see where this asshole was. " **Right in front of you, weapon fodder**." He said again. I looked down and saw that the sword the kid had turned into a creepy version of deadpool, except not as cool. "Oh great, a teenage vocaloid and a Marvel comics reject. This'll be fun." I said, walking up to them. I than heard whispering coming from outside of the church, when I turned around, I felt a slashing pain on my sides. Looking down, I saw that the kid got me, so I kick him back in his place. "Well, I'll have to take my anger out on a certain somebody." I said in a mock tone. "What are you? I can't deal with people who can't registar pain." The kid said scaredly. I tilted my head in confusion. "If you want to see me feel pain, come at me bro." I said, gesturing him to come towards me. "Okay miss Medusa, I'll take care of this insect." He said, getting up. "It looks like we got ourselves a new challenger you guys." I said, smiling.

"WATCH OUT CREATURE! THAT KID HAS A HANDFULL OF WEIRD ATTACKS!" Maka yelled. "Don't worry Maka, I'll handle myself." I said, blocking the kids attack. "Hey kid, what's your name?" I asked, leaning in on the kid. "M-my name is Crona, my blood is black." He replied, trying to out strength me. "And I thought that one band had back blood, so show me your black blood boy." I said, slashing the kid's chest. I saw that the blood really was black instead of red, which is surprising for me. "Well, a human with black blood, and I thought demons could have blood of different colors." I said, turning around. I heard some noise behind me, like something was getting up. "LOOK OUT!" Maka yelled. I turned around and saw the black blood was floating in the air, and Crona was still alive. "Hey, you are tougher than the last kid I fought." I said. Crona staied silent, and said only one thing. "Bloody needle." The blood drops than expanded, making small needles towards me. I jumped out of the way and threw an explosive saw blade at Crona. It hit the ground at his feet, which made the weird demon guy laugh. " **You missed pops!** " He said, to which I laughed to. "I wouldn't if I wasn't attending to **explode** with laughter." I spat back. The saw blade exploded, sending Crona back. I threw a small spear towards Crona, which hit the sword instead. "Now, _get over here boooyy_!" I commanded, yanking back on the spear's rope. Crona was flung forward towards me, but I over estimated the distance and threw him over me. Stein jumped up with Spirit, attacking Crona with everything they got. I ran to Maka and Soul to make sure that they are okay. "Some assignment, ey?" I asked, checking on Souls vitals. "Yeah, at least Stein stabilized him." She replied. Just than, one of Crona's bloody needles struck my back. "I'll be back in a few, don't go any where." I joked. Maka laughed as I got up. I grabbed Crona by the ankle and slammed him down to the ground, then threw him outside. "I think it is about time we finish this Webster." I said, cocking my head. "So do I, what do you think? Kings wrath?" He replied. I nodded, extending my arms. "Okay Crona, now it's time for you to feel," I began, leaping towards him. "THE KINGS' WRATH!" Webster and I yelled, attacking him with an assortment of weapons. I threw Crona in the air and used the gravity rush spell to get him back down hard, than Webster turned into a huge launcher. I shot a bullet full of web at Crona to keep him in place. When I began to walk to him, bloody needles continuesly shot from all around to keep me from him. When I got to him though, something weird happened; his body began to go crazy. Weird needles came from his body, causing me to jump back. Just than, I felt a couple of souls floating above the ground in front of me. I looked up and saw a witch and Freddy acting as spectators. "You are _who_ miss?" I asked. "It looks like dear Crona has hit a soul reject. Well, it's a shame to hid now." She said, before her soul was finally shown. I saw a huge snake like soul coming from her, she must have a strong sense of magic or something, because I had to back away a little. "Come on Crona, it's time to go." She said, summoning a weird snake to get Crona. "But before I go, let me give you a parting favor. VECTOR ARROW!" Out of nowhere, arrows from her back shot forth and came straight to me and Stein. I jumped up to try and hit the witch, but all of the "arrows" caused me to plumet back to the ground. When I looked up, Stein was close enough to the witch to strike her, but he was just as unlucky. I got up and readied a gun to try to snipe her out of the sky, but she immediatly vanished. "Damn." Webster said, turning into his human form. "That's a whole lot of fucked." I said, turning around to Maka and Stein. "Is everyone okay?" I asked, looking at the unconcious Soul. "Yes, but we need to get Soul to the hostipal." Stein said, picking him up. When I took a step forward, my legs immediatly gave way, causing me to fall to my knees. "What? No, not _now_!" I yelled, looking down. "What's wrong?" Maka asked, walking up to me. "This body of mine...It's finally going into decay." I said, looking up. "Listen, we only have a full twelve hours untill this body gets old enough to decay like a normal dead body. I have to get back to Death city." Everyone nodded, and we immediatly made our way back to America in our own ways.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch**. 7 Well, that happened

When we got to Death city, I immediatly went to the Death room to tell Death what happened in Italy. "So, there is a witch that has teamed up with a demon maker?" He said, rubbing his chin. "Yeah, I don't know what Freddy is planning." I said, dissapointed at what happened. "So, what caused you to fall after the fight?" Death asked. "After a few many years, I have to go into a form of 'rebirth.'" I said, trying to explain it the best I can. "How so?" Death asked, titling his head. "Due to my old age and a failed ritual, I have to 'shed' my old body and 'recreate' a new one." I replied. "Can I see?" Death asked. As of on cue, a huge amount of heat escaped me and I fell to my knees. After a while, my back was split in half, and my vision went dark.

"So, this is 'rebirth,' I'm surprised Freddy." The hooded witch said, looking in her magic ball. "Yes, I was the one who told those foolish gods about this and how to do to ritual." Freddy said, walking up. "But, I told them only part of the ritual, the ritual demanded a powerful being to perfurme the ritual and a being who can determine souls. What I didn't tell them, is that the magic was to be broken in order for the ritual to even work." In the magic ball, The Creature was on all four, with his back split open and there was a view of some weird black goo in him. "Freddy, you said that one of your exeriments saw that Helga was here?" The witch asked. Freddy nodded, looking at one of his experimences. "Good, she will be a good asset for us. I will just find a way to get her to help me." She said, looking at her son. "How are you going to find her?" Freddy asked, getting a suit of armor. "I have my ways." She replied.

"What sha doing in there?" Death asked, looking at me. After a minute, I raised a hand out and raised up from the black goo. "I'm alright Death, but this'll take a while." I said, laying back. "What are you doing?" Stein asked walking up to us. "Just getting myself back to full status Stein, don't worry." I said, raising a hand. "Listen, I went to check on Soul, his wounds will heal, but he has some of the black blood in him." Stein said, walking around me. "I've even took a blood sample from you, except some weird form of blood and strange parasitice orginisms, there is only a small ounce of black blood in your vains, Creature." I sighed, rubbing my head. "Great, something that could fuck me over later over in the future." I said, looking down. "Listen, we don't know what this black blood could do, so try to take it easy." Stein said, stopping behind me. "Alright Stein, so how's Maka?" I replied. "She's fine, just worried about Soul." Stein replied. I wouldn't blame her, I would do the same thing if it was Webster or M.A.X, or anyone else I cared for. "Hey Creature, if it's alright, can I ask you something?" Stein asked. "Shoot." I replied, laying back. "It's mainly about the parasite that I've found, what is it?" Stein asked, taking out a small vile of a purple liquid.

"When I was taking on an alien Elder god named C'thulu, I was captured and was given multiple parasites. Most of which died, the only one that survived attached itself on my spine and almost broke it. The parasite that lives in me is a parasite that brakes the spine of the host, than bonds with the host symboiticly." I said, motioning to my spine. "How so?" Stein said. "It depends on the host, if the parasite has a host that has high stress levels, than the bond would be most likly to happen. If the parasite is removed or the bond isn't successful, than the parasite would die and it would dispence a chemical that would kill the host. I don't really know how the bond is formed beyond that Stein." I said. "Those alien bastards never really explained that to me that well...Fucking assholes." "You seem to hold a lot of hate for them, what did they do to you?" Stein asked. I scoffed, smiling as the question. "They did a LOT of things...LOTS OF THINGS." I said, looking away. "But don't worry, the parasite is harmless now...well, atleast _mine_ is anyway." I smiled, remembering how me and the parasite shared a full symbiotic connection. "What do you mean?" Stein asked, tilting his head. "Nothing, if there is anything else you wanted to tell me, I would gladly appreciate it." Stein sighed, something told me that he was going to set a bomb-shell. "Bomb-shells never lead to anything good Stein, take this from a monster." I said, raising my hand. Stein looked at Death and they both nodded, silently agreeing on something. "There is _one_ last thing that we need to tell you, it's about the test you were given." Stein said.

 **Hours later**

I can't believe it, I am regestered to have a weapon partner? Now, since I've got here, I've learned that there are weapons, their meisters, witches (obviously), normal humans, Kishins (which I think is the word "demon" in another launguage or something) and there's Lord Death himself. It turns out that Stein is a meister, with his weapon partner being Spirit. Stein told me that since I used Spirit (albiet only vaugly and it had a backlash), I had a soul that could resonate with only a select few of souls.

Death and Stein told me to go to the front of the school first thing in the morning. After a _long_ talk with Maka and Soul about the whole matter of soul resonance and the such, I think that I don't have anything to worry about...atleast that's what I hope. I stood at the steps of the DWMA, admiring the architecture of this place. I have been to the home of the Sorcerer Supreme, and I find the structure of this school amazing...Yet again, a _form_ of Death has style.

Maka took Soul to class, and Webster decided to join them and observe how the schooling is done here. "So, are you the one Lord Death told me to see?" Someone said in a laid-back tone. I looked over and saw a bonde teenage girl walking up to me. "And _you_ are?" I asked, tilting my head.

"My name is 'Pangi Press,' I'm a weapon here." She said, raising one of her hands. "The name's 'Creature, Middle Creature,' and what type of weapon are you?" I stated, shaking her hand. "No idea yet, but I will find out, eventually." She looked dissappointed at that. I understood why, weapons would love to be a death scythe and graduate. So, not knowing what what type of weapon you are really dampens things. I noticed that Pangi had a weird object in her hand. It looked like the same object that was on this wall somewhere in the school.

"What's that you got there?" I asked, pointing to the weird object. She looked confused and looked at it. She gave me this look like I just asked a very idiotic question.

"Mr. Stein gave me this, it looks like we have a mission. This tells us about where Keshin eggs and/or potential witches are and how powerful they are and stuff." She explained, giving me the object. "Stein wants us to go straight to a small Mexican villiage that has been attacked by a witch and a Kishin for some time now." She was right, a powerful monster and a witch is Mexico fucking with some of the people there. We both nodded in agreement, we could take this mission. I could take on a small task without Webster, how hard could it be?

 **In a dark corner of Mexico**

"It appears that she is back." A woman said, walking through the desert. She was looking into a crystal ball while riding on some strange monster. "It looks like I have to alert the rest that dear old Helga has finally arrived." Just then, a building came into view. The woman smiled and chuckled a little. "But maybe, after this. My friend needs fuel for the journey to Death city...or most likely the border."

After the woman patted the monster's head, it got on two legs and roared. The monster began to dash to the villiage after it got back on four feet. The woman began to laugh as they draw near. The kishin was going to fest again.

 **Well, what do you think? I love Soul eater, it is one of my favorite animes ever. I have also been reading the manga, so I am getting more things on this series.**


End file.
